What They Need
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Thanksgiving should be the last thing on everyones minds after the supernatural drama that was Katherine, but under Jenna's supervision, it's in full swing in the Gilbert house. Maybe this is just what Damon and Elena need to resolve and sort out feelings


**I know this is late, but HAPPY (late) THANKSGIVING everyone! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Thanksgiving is a normal holiday for the normal human family.

So why in the world are the Gilbert's celebrating it?

Between Elena and Stefan (still) break-up, Katherine's recent defeat, and Elena's own…emotions…concerning Damon, Thanksgiving seemed like it should have been the last thing on their minds after all the supernatural drama. But the smell of food was thick in the Gilbert house and Jenna had been buzzing around since five in the morning, making Jeremy and Elena help out. She was blissfully unaware of the impending danger they had narrowly avoided

"This is…weird," Elena muttered as she mashed the potatoes while Jeremy sprinkled parsley on the macaroni salad, "Doing something so normal after all of that…"

"And I'm putting parsley on macaroni salad," Jeremy deadpanned. Jenna came by the doorway, putting on her coat.

"I'm going out to get some pie crusts," Jenna said, "Oh and I invited the Salvatore brothers, they should be here in a few minutes." As the door closed behind her, Elena dropped the potato masher at Jenna's news, and then ran her hands through her hair and letting out a frustrated sigh.

"I can't believe this!" she groaned, "How could she invite them?" Jeremy paused his work and put his hands on his sister's shoulders.

"Calm down," he said, "It's one dinner."

"With my ex-boyfriend and his brother," Elena pointed out. Jeremy couldn't argue with that.

"Just…try to play nice," Jeremy said. Elena was about to talk back when the doorbell rang. Elena went to open it too.

"Damon," she gasped in surprise. He gave her his usual smirk.

"Nice to see you too," he drawled, walking in, carrying a casserole dish in his hands.

"What is that?" Elena asked curiously.

"My world famous candied yams," Damon said proudly. Elena raised an eyebrow at him as she closed the door.

"World famous?" she questioned. Damon just shrugged.

"Well they should be," Damon said, strolling into the kitchen and putting the dish on the table.

"Anyway, I came here to talk to you," Damon said, suddenly serious as he grabbed Elena's elbow and steered her to the living room, where the two of them sat on the couch.

"Stefan's not coming," Damon said. Elena shrugged.

"That's…understandable," she said softly.

"He's not taking your break up with him well," Damon said, "I'm giving him some time to get all of that brooding out of his system, it's seriously depressing to watch - I swear he's worse than that Edward Cullen guy. But the thing is...don't get it. Katherine's gone...so why aren't you with him again? I thought I'd have to pry you two apart with a crowbar after she was gone." Elena bit her bottom lip nervously.

"I just…I need to make sure my family is safe before I get involved with Stefan again," she said, but Damon had rolled his crystal blue eyes before she even finished her sentence.

"That's bullshit Elena and you know it," he snapped, "I hate to be the one to break it to you, but there will always be danger and you can't stop it alone _and you know that_." He cupped Elena's chin in his hand and tilted her head up so that she was looking right into his eyes that now blazed silver with determination.

"Now tell me the truth," he said, the sentence a silent order. Elena bit her bottom lip again. What could she tell him? That lately, she had realized her feelings for the older Salvatore brother? That she was beginning to question whether or not she and Stefan were really meant to be? That – as much as it frightened her to admit it – she was falling in love with Damon Salvatore?

"I…I can't say why," she said, her voice sounding small. She saw something flash in Damon's eyes, but it was gone a second later.

"B-But I can show you," she said. Before she could think twice about it or Damon could question her, Elena leaned forward and pressed her lips against Damon's. It was an innocent kiss, a mere pressing of lips to one another. But that single kiss had Elena feeling more fireworks and butterflies that she had ever felt kissing Stefan. Every nerve on her body seemed to be humming from the energy of the kiss. Damon kissed her back, with gentleness she had not expected of him.

"Why do I always catch you two in some sort of compromising position?" Jeremy's voice asked, making the two break apart. He just shook his head and chuckled before going back into the kitchen.

"I…ummm…should get back in there," Elena said softly, but Damon noticed the small smile on her face.

"I'll help," he offered, taking her hand as they both stood up. Maybe this Thanksgiving was just what they needed.

**There's **_**What They Need**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
